Misunderstanding
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: "Saso-nii... kau tahu, aku bertengkar lagi dengan Kakashi. Kemarin dia membatalkan janji menonton denganku karena dia bilang dia akan mengantar 'Princess' ke salon."/"Siapa 'Princess?"/"Menurutku 'Princess' adalah panggilan sayang untuk selingkuhannya itu!"/Nah lho, Kakashi selingkuh?/KakaSaku, AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal, RnR? :)


**_Misunderstanding_**

 **© Miss Hyuuga Hatake**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Humor**

 **Rated :** **T**

 **Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typos, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saso- _nii_... kau tahu, aku bertengkar lagi dengan Kakashi." Kata Haruno Sakura melalui telepon, pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Eh? Ehem... kenapa?"

"Saso- _nii_? Kenapa suaramu berbeda? Kau sakit?" alis merah muda Sakura terangkat mendengar suara Sasori –kakaknya- yang berbeda malam itu.

"Eh? Ehm—iya. Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Ujar Sasori di seberang sana. Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kau harus segera ke dokter, Saso- _nii_." saran Sakura.

"Iya, aku akan kesana besok. Oh ya, ada masalah apa antara kau dan Kakashi? Kalian selalu bertengkar?"

"Tsk! Aku benci pada Kakashi! Dan aku benar-benar marah padanya! Kau tahu, Saso- _nii_? Dia sering membatalkan janji tiba-tiba dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal; ingin melihat ekor Pakkun yang bergoyang, mengantar kakeknya yang berusia 80 tahun itu ke gym, membawa anjing-anjingnya itu ke salon kecantikan. Oh ya ampun... aku sudah cukup sabar untuk semua itu! Tapi sekarang TIDAK!"

"Memangnya, apa yang dilakukannya kali ini?"

"Dia mempunyai selingkuhan! Kau dengar itu, Saso- _nii_? Se-ling-ku-han! Dan dia dengan terang-terangan mengatakannya langsung padaku! Kau tahu? Aku sakit, Saso- _nii_... hatiku cekit-cekit rasanya... aku cemburu! Aku tidak terima! Aku benci dia!"

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu, Saso- _nii_... kemarin dia membatalkan janji menonton denganku karena dia bilang dia akan mengantarkan 'Princess' ke salon! Dia bahkan bilang kalau dia tidur seranjang dengan si 'Princess' itu!" suara Sakura melengking, menandakan bahwa gadis merah muda itu sudah terlalu marah.

"Siapa 'Princess'?"

"Menurutku 'Princess' adalah panggilan sayang untuk selingkuhannya itu! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia memanggilnya 'Princess' dan hanya memanggilku 'Saku'! dia tidak pernah memanggilku 'Hime', 'Baby', atau 'Honey'! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" sekarang Sakura berteriak hingga suaranya serak. Sementara tangannya terus mencekik, memukul, dan memelintir boneka _tedy bear_ pemberian Kakashi, berharap siksaan itu bisa sampai pada pria menyebalkan itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin mencekik pria itu dan melemparkannya ke sumur! Seenaknya saja berselingkuh tanpa memikirkan perasaanku! Bahkan sampai tidur bersama! Benar-benar menjijikkan!"

"Mungkin dia mempunyai alasan lain?"

"Alasan lain apa? Karena dia sudah bosan denganku? Karena aku tidak secantik dan seseksi si 'Princess' itu?!"

"Kau pernah melihat si 'Princess' itu?"

"Belum."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau si 'Princess' itu cantik dan seksi?"

"Karena semua pria seperti itu! Selalu tertarik pada wanita yang cantik dan seksi! Cih! Menjijikkan!"

 _Ting Tong!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Sakura memutar bola matanya sebal. Kenapa ada orang yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Dan saat suasana hati Sakura sedang tidak bagus pula? Jadi, jangan salahkan Sakura kalau gadis itu mengusir tamunya dengan kasar!

"Sepertinya ada tamu?"

"Iya. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti."

 _Tut._

Sakura segera bangkit, dan membuka pintu. Seketika suasana hatinya bertambah buruk melihat siapa tamunya.

"Hai."—yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi. Pria itu tersenyum dengan wajah _innocent_ -nya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?!" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Tentu saja mau menemuimu, _Him_ _e_..." Kakashi tersenyum lembut.

"Cih! Tidak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" kata-kata Sakura membuat alis Kakashi terangkat, bingung.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Karena aku baru saja berpikiran bagaimana kalau hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja." Sakura berkata dengan ketus dan dingin, membuat Kakashi terkejut, tentu saja.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa salahku?"

"Apa salahmu? Banyak! Kau juga berselingkuh dengan si 'Princess' itu!"

"'Princess'? tapi—"

"Apa?! Kau bahkan tidur dengannya! Dasar pria murahan!" potong Sakura cepat, membuat Kakashi menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, semakin tidak mengerti.

"Tidur bersama? Aku—"

"Apa?! Apalagi?! Cih! Dasar pria! Semuanya sama saja! Sebenarnya yang cocok disebut murahan itu pria atau wanita, huh?!"

"Haruno Sakura! Dengarkan aku!" suara Kakashi meninggi, membuat Sakura terdiam selama beberapa saat. Namun kemudian, gadis itu mendengus pelan, melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi penuh dendam.

"Apalagi yang perlu aku dengarkan?! Pokoknya, mulai malam ini, jangan hubungi aku lagi! Selamanya!"

 _Brak!_

Sakura membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Kakashi, membuat pria itu terdiam. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Lalu pria itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Semuanya jadi rumit..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tengah menjelajahi alam mimpinya, ketika ponselnya berbunyi, membuat gadis merah muda itu terbangun. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Sakura meraba nakas di samping ranjangnya, dan mengambil ponselnya yang berisik itu. Ada telepon. Dan tanpa melihat nama si penelepon, gadis itu menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

"Ini aku. Aku di depan rumahmu sekarang."

"Eh? Siapa?" Sakura duduk di ranjang, dan mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat itu.

"Ini aku. Cepatlah keluar! Dingin sekali!"

 _Tut._

"Ehhh?" Sakura menatap layar ponselnya. "Memangnya dia siapa? Seenaknya menyuruh keluar! Cih!" menggerutu kesal, Sakura memeriksa daftar log-nya. Sederet nomor yang tak asing berada di urutan paling atas (?).

"Eh? Bukankah ini nomor Saso- _nii_? Jadi yang menelepon tadi Sasori- _nii_? Uwa! Dia kedinginan di luar!" Sakura melompat dari ranjangnya dengan cepat, dan berlari menuju ruang tamu, membuka pintu, dan—

"Hyaaa! Kenapa kau lama sekali! Aku hampir mati kedinginan, tau!" seorang pria tampan berambut perak dengan tubuh jangkung dan hidung yang memerah karena dingin, langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Ka-Kakashi? Sedang apa kau disini?" Sakura menatap pria itu bingung. Mendengus pelan, Kakashi menatap Sakura malas, "Tentu saja aku kesini untuk menemuimu."

"Menemuiku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingung. Tunggu—kenapa yang datang Kakashi? Bukan Sasori?

"Iya! Bukankah tadi aku meneleponmu?" Kakashi menunjukkan ponselnya, membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

"Tadi, Saso- _nii_ yang meneleponku—"

"Ah—itu... sebenarnya, itu nomor baruku... kemarin Sasori meminjam ponselku untuk meneleponmu, dan dia lupa memberitahu kalau itu nomorku." penjelasan Kakashi membuat Sakura terkejut, tentu saja. Jadi, yang tadi malam—

"Jadi, tadi malam aku—"

"Iya. Kau meneleponku," Kakashi berujar santai, mengabaikan Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau itu kau?!" Sakura berteriak marah dengan wajah memerah, sementara Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu? Kau terus saja berbicara." Kakashi melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan santainya sembari mengedikkan bahu. Sakura mendengus sebal. Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Oh ya, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu—" Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah kardus yang berkuran cukup besar, membuat kening Sakura berkerut. Kapan Kakashi membawa kardus ini? Kenapa Sakura tidak menyadarinya? Ah—itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah apa isi kardus itu, yang membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan curiga sekarang. Yeah—siapa tahu kan isinya bom?

"Tenang saja, isinya bukan bom." Kakashi tertawa pelan, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura. Ragu, Sakura menerima kotak itu, dan membukanya pelan.

 _Meoww~_

Sebuah suara yang khas terdengar saat gadis itu membuka kardus itu. Seekor kucing imut berwarna putih.

"Kenapa kau memberiku kucing?" tanya Sakura bingung. Kakashi menghela napas pelan, sebelum kemudian menyeringai _seksi_ , "Namanya 'Princess'."

 _Emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna mendengarnya. Mulutnya menganga seperti orang bodoh. Jadi, Princess itu—

"Ya, Princess itu kucing. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya padamu saat hari jadi kita lusa nanti. Tapi kau terlanjur salah paham. Jadi, aku memberikannya sekarang. Bagaimana? Bukankah dia _cantik_ dan _seksi_?" Kakashi menyeringai jail sembari menaik-turunkan alis abu-abunya dengan lucu, membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hatake Kakashi... kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" pekik Sakura sebal.

"Walaupun menyebalkan, tapi kau tetap cinta kan?" Kakashi kembali menaik-turunkan alisnya mencoba menggoda Sakura. Tapi yang ada malah gadis merah muda itu menghujaninya dengan cubitan-cubitan maut.

"Ish! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Ahahahaha..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke… ini sebenernya fict yang saya bikin empat tahun yang lalu /?/ atau tiga tahun yang lalu, ya?** **Pokoknya, pas saya kelas dua SMA dulu XD awalnya cast-nya bukan KakaSaku, tapi karena iseng saya ganti namanya XD dan ini sengaja bahasanya nggak saya edit… jadi masih asli karanganan saya waktu muda dulu, wkwkwk XD**

 **Oh ya, kalo ada yang bingung soal nomor Kakashi itu, jadi ceritanya si Kakashi ganti nomor (dan belum sempat ngasih tau Sakura), terus si Sasori pinjem buat telepon Sakura, eh tapi dikira Sakura itu malah nomor Sasori. Jadi ya… gitu deh jadinya XD**

 **Oke, semoga suka dan selamat meninggalkan review! ^^/**


End file.
